Of Buses And Lonely Girls
by Marionette008
Summary: When you're aching for someone only annoying friends can help. Maybe you won't know it was them but they will. Always gotta try. SamxJess, because only acceptable het ship i have.


**Of Buses And Lonely Girls**

**A/N: It was supposed to be named "Of Buses And Stalker Chicks" but that seemed lame, and creepy.  
Don't own, neither will.  
Realized the only het ship (or navis as HJM and I started calling them- it's Latin) I can stand is SamxJess.  
So here's another SamxJess fic.  
**_**Dedicated to Little Hayley, always gotta try hon.**_

* * *

She looked at, no stared at, him from across the bus. She wasn't exactly subtle, although she was trying to be.

Jo elbowed her, "Jess, you're staring again." She wiggled her eyebrows and Jess sighed.

"I know, I can't help it! He's just so pretty, it's gotta be a sin!" Jess groaned.

Jo giggled, "I don't see why you just don't go and talk to him. You already know everything about him except his ID number."

Jess blushed furiously, "Shut up Jo, we're not alone here." She said pointedly.

Castiel turned around in his seat and smiled knowingly, that little assbutt. She glared at him and mouthed 'Don't you dare'. He shrugged innocently and turned around to continue his conversation with Adam.

She was looking at Sam Winchester. Saw with his stupidly tall and lanky frame. Sam with his stupid floppy brown hair and his stupid adorable brown eyes. He was the cutest puppy-man she had ever seen. And it was true; she had already known everything about him, about his brother and their interests.

He was usually late so he had to stand in the bus a lot, which gave her the perfect view. He scrounged his nose and ran a hand through his messy hair that was beginning to curl at the ends because the air outside was humid. Her heart melted at the movement, she sighed deeply and dropped her head onto the seat in front of her. Jo patted her on the back sympathetically. _Does this ever end_, she thought.

Ah, here comes the time to leave the bus. The time all people riding the bus dread. She took a deep breath and clutched her messenger bag closer, she checked her pockets. Everything was in order so she tried to squeeze out of the bus as fast as she could.

Once when she was out of the bus, she looked for him again. She groaned. It was the middle of December, it had snowed the day prior and he was wearing converse, a hoodie and a raincoat.

"Gooood" She wheezed out.

Jo laughed, "Really, again? I swear that boy needs a woman in his life!" Jo shoved her playfully.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Jess chuckled out.

Jo shook her head, "I still don't get it. You like the same stuff, you play the same games and you'd look super cute together. Why won't you just talk to him?"

"it's not that easy! We move in different social circles, and he's a year older." She frowned, the age wasn't really a problem but it was true. Hell, they didn't even go to the same school. She went to East Smith's and he went to West Wesson's. The schools don't really tolerate each other. East Smith's is a private school, while Wesson's is a public school. It was stupid, really. The snotty, rich bastards (with the exception of her closest friends Cas and Jo) refused to even look at the people from Wesson's. Stuck up pricks, they were.

"But you live in the same town, only 2 streets apart!" Jo said and brought her out of the trans she was in. "It shouldn't be that hard!" Jo was tired of repeating this to Jess, she was too stubborn to even try.

"I just don't think it's worth the risk. I'm perfectly fine with watching from afar." They both knew that was a lie.

"Dude, why are you wearing all stars?" Dean smacked him upside the head.

Jo and Jess watched the exchange silently.

"I was late for the bus again, didn't have time to put on the Doc Martens." Sam shrugged nonchalantly.

"Idiot, you're gonna have a cold tomorrow." And with that the crossed the road.

With his luck, Dean was right. Jess sighed when she didn't see his tall brother with him. Sam had caught a cold. _Figures, dumb fuck_, Jess thought.

After that it was the weekend, Jesus did they have a lot of homework or what. The public school kids might thing they have it hard, but it's nothing compared to them.

Jo was with her on Skype, it was Sunday evening.

"Okay so," Jo yawned, "Conjunctive Present Active of sum, esse, fui. The verb to be."

"Wait I got this," they were studying Latin, a horrible language that nobody spoke anymore. "Is it sim, sis, sit, simus, sitis, sint?" Jess answered with an unsure tone.

"Correct, can I go to sleep now? It's like midnight," Jo whined.

Jess sighed, "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow Jo. Bye" She waved at the camera.

Jo waved back, "Get some sleep Jess, you need it. Bye," They ended the video chat. Needless to say that Jess got only 3 hours of sleep that night.

She startles awake to the sound of her alarm. Shit, it was time to get up. She looked at her phone, double shit. Not only was it time to get up but it was time to get going. She overslept her first alarm. She hurriedly threw one some clothes, boots (no matter how much in a hurry she is she would rather be late than wear sneakers in the middle of December) and packed her bag. She was still struggling with the, said, bag when she arrived at the bus stop.

_Shit_, she thought as she saw Sam getting into the bus. He was the last one entering. She hurried up so she won't get left behind.

Sadly, the door slammed in her face.

Luckily, Sam freaking Winchester stopped the bus driver from leaving. He opened the door and she smiled gratefully at him, blushing because now, she will have to stand next to Sam.

"Thanks," She muttered, avoiding awkward eye contact.

"Don't mention it." He chirped back.

She took out her earphones and tried to ignore the world, and the close proximity of Sam freaking Winchester. She looked at Jo in the back of the bus; she was making kissy faces and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Jess blushed even more.

At the first stop a bunch of people got out but sadly the free spaces were filled by the time she moved further down the bus. She still stood behind Sam, barely visible to the others. Cas and Jo were not so subtly looking at them with an amused grin, and then. Then the bus driver decided to hit the brakes.

Sam dropped onto his back in the passage of the bus, Jess dropped her phone which was followed by her and _You Me At Six- Sugar We're Goin' Down_ started playing due to her earphones getting disconnected.

_Earth, just this once, open up, please,_ she thought. Jess looked up from where she was lying on a solid form of Sam _freaking_ Winchester.

"I am so, so sorry!" She squealed out.

The bus driver was looking at them, and a few other kids that dropped, with all the sorry he can put into a look.

Sam chuckled, "Hey, it's okay. Wasn't your fault." He said as he glared at the driver.

Jess went to stand up but the driver stopped again and they found themselves in reversed roles.

"uh, sorry," He blushed this time. He got up and offered her a hand.

"T-thanks" She looked for her phone.

He kneeled down onto one knee and picked it up handing it to her as _YMAS- Lover boy_ started playing. They both blushed as someone made a gasping noise from next to them. The bus door opened and they were the first ones to leave.

Jess was trying really hard not to trip or embarrass herself as she walked away. A hand stopped her.

"Hey uh- you also dropped your wallet, Jess." It was Sam.

"Oh God, thank you." She took it and their fingers brushed together they both blushed.

"So, uh, that was YMAS wasn't it?" He asked.

She seemed taken aback by him; he actually wanted to have a conversation with her. _Who would have thought Jo was right._

"Um, yeah, you know them?" She asked as she looked down at the floor. She tried really hard not to groan. Converse, again.

"You kidding, I love their songs." He smiled brightly.

Jo watched from afar and turned to the bus driver, "Thanks bobby. I owe you one," She said.

Bobby nodded, "Don't mention it kid, tell your mum I said hi."

She nodded and turned to Castiel, "I say my work here is done."

"You conniving little thing, you're a real cherub now." He smiled and they walked behind Sam and Jess who were deep in their conversation about _Paramore and You Me At Six. _

She hummed the lyrics to _Weightless by All Time Low_:

_Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
And this is my reaction  
To everything I fear  
Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here_


End file.
